Catbug
Personality Catbug acts like a 10 year old though in the comics it is implied that he is, in fact, several decades old, and has a very sweet and childlike personality. Catbug's personality also makes him seem simpler and more carefree, like in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick," where he was seen talking to a spider, and in the episode "Catbug" when Danny yelled to drop the sugar peas, and he cheerfully did so. This simple attitude is also shown when he suggests throwing a blanket over the tainted gifts to stop them from growing in the same episode. Like most children, he is very kind and eager to make friends and interact with people, but can still fail to grasp the consequences of his actions as seen by his beheading of Jelly Kid, though this may be in part due to his nature as an animal. On that subject, Catbug has shown to have a darker side, proven by the fact that he murdered Jelly Kid for no foreseeable reason and then showed no remorse. Beth described such a thing as part of his badass animal instincts. In the Catbug mini-episode he is shown to keep a dead rat as a plaything in much the same way a cat would play with its prey. During the episode "Hamster Priest" an alternate Catbug is shown to be the tyrannical despot of another dimension. Appearance Catbug is a mixture of a blue cat and a ladybug. He has a head of a cat, white eyes and no nose. He has a round, chubby body with small legs and no tail. He has red elytra (wing-covers) with six black spots like a ladybug and four translucent wings. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength '- Despite his small size, Catbug is quite strong. In the episode "Aeon Worm" he carried himself, Beth and Reverend Picklechips. This could be the equivalent of a human carrying a car. *'Flight '- Catbug clearly has the ability to fly. *'Dimensional Travel '- Catbug is said to live in two separate dimensions—the normal one and the See-Through Zone—and is able to "jump" between them. When doing so, he emits a blue/white explosion of light and screams. Though he has the ability to "jump", he does not have the ability to control when he "jumps." As revealed in the episode "Catbug". *'Transformation '- In the comic issue 25 Catbug showed the ability to transform into a large winged lion and in this form, he was shown to be able to breathe fire. The exact nature of this power is unknown and he has never used it in front of the Warriors no matter what kind of danger they are in which means he meant to keep it as a secret for some reason. It appears that this ability is specific to himself and Bugcat and no one else of his kind. *(Possibly) 'Immortality '- Catbug has not aged in the ten years that he has been with the warriors and at one time during the comics, he said he was immortal. Given his childlike personality, such things should be taken with a grain of salt. It is likely that his people could have long lifespans *'Space Portals '- It is revealed in the comics that his people have the ability to open portals in space (which may be why he is able to go the see-through zone). For some reason Cabug keeps this power to himself and never used it in front of the warriors. Relationships * Impossibear Catbug is thought to be Impossibear's companion, though Impossibear is sometimes mean to Catbug, as when he smacked him with the Gas-powered stick. Impossibear's often bullies Catbug in a manner similar to that of a jerky older brother. In Jelly Kid Forever Impossibear is impressed when Catbug kills Jelly Kid, saying, "Catbug, you a cold-blooded dickens!" In Catbug's Away Team he was shown to be jealous of Catbug's leadership and tried to disrupt his authority. Despite his tendency to bully Catbug he often drags him along with whatever plan he has cooked up and seems to enjoy spending time with him the most out of all the other pets (with the exception of Space Chicken). Catbug likewise seems to enjoy Impossibears company and never resents him for his questionable treatment but is not above telling on him when he steps out of line. * The Warriors Although officially dubbed a pet, there are times in which Catbug is treated more like a little sibling or a cute kid that everyone takes care of. Due to his childlike mannerisms the Warriors do not hold Catbug in high regard and don't usually trust him with assignments. Given the event of "Catbug's Away Team" it is not hard to see why. In the comics he is often forced to take bigger parts in the missions sproviding whatever aid he can with various degrees of success. * Plum Of all the Warriors Catbug seems to be the closest to Plum trusting her above the others on his secret past. * Bugcat Catbug doesn't seem to get on with his brother and is possibly in hiding from him, as can be seen in issue #25 of the comic book series Quotes See Catbug/Quotes Episode Appearances Major Roles *Catbug *Aeon Worm *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *Catbug's Away Team *The Dimension Garden *Ghost Of The See Through Zone *Everything is Okay *Gas-Powered Stick *Ultra Wankershim *RoboChris (Cameo) *Mexican Touchdown *The Parasox Pub *Whispers In The Morning *You've Grown So Tall You've Grown So Fast Minisode Appearances *Dramabug *Browser Fail *Impossibomb Comic Book Appearances *Issue 6 *Issue 8 *Issue 10 *Issue 11 *Issue 12 Trivia *He is the 6th warrior (And the second unofficial member right behind Plum). *His scientific name is Felis (cat) Coccinellidae (ladybug). *He has a few similarities with BMO from Adventure Time they are both small, childish, and cheerful. *In Dramabug, a caterpillar with a head nearly identical to Catbug's is seen, indicating that, like with many insects, Catbugs start out as larvae before they grow into the form Catbug is currently in. This has been proven to be correct in the episode The Dimension Garden. *Catbug may have some sort of connection to the Aeon Worm. In the episode The Dimension Garden it was revealed that he was found in Mr. Tezuka's garden, the same garden the worm was found in. In addition he has the ability to jump into the See-Through Zone, the realm in which the worm is imprisoned. Considering there are infinite parallel dimensions, the odds of that being a coincidence are quite low. *In Aeon Worm, Catbug appears to be able to carry over 10 times his weight, as he flew Beth and Rev. Pickle Chips across the bottomless chasm. *In "Mexican Touchdown," it's revealed that Catbug can play the ukulele. *In "Jelly Kid Forever," it is shown that sometimes he walks on all fours, although he mainly walks on only two legs. *'asdfmovie7's muffin is voiced by Sam Lavagnino, who also voices Catbug. The muffin even advertises Bravest Warriors during the end of the video in the credits. *In Eddsworld's "Fun Dead", Catbug makes a brief appearance as one of the toys won by Matt. It can be seen around 4:49 - 4:51. *It is possible that Catbug is partially inspired by a 2007 They Might Be Giants Song, "Bee Of The Bird Of The Moth", which includes the lyrics, "Catbug is a cat, but he's got bugness in his veins", though this has yet to be either confirmed or denied and could simply be an amusing coincidence. *Catbug's name could be a reference to the other name of Nickelodeon's cartoon "CatDog". Gallery ''The full gallery for Catbug can be viewed at Catbug/Gallery '' Gas-Powered Stick awwfrendz.png|Awww... oof.png|"Don't hit me!!!" ahimpossibey.png|"Ahh!!! Impossibear has a gas-powered stick!!!" xray.png xray2.png|"My name is Catbug! What's yours?" Ultra Wankershim BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_12.PNG|"He says he wants more carrots and bread crumbs!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_13.PNG|"Catbug, come on I asked you not to feed Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_15.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_16.PNG|"Or doodie?!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_38.PNG|"You're my friends now." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_39.PNG|"We're having soft tacos later." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_41.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_42.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 51.PNG|"You're it!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 52.PNG Ultra_Wankershim_(4).PNG|"Hi Wankershim! Are you going to go doodie?!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 88.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 89.PNG Catbug BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_21.png Catbug (episode) 4.png BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_36.png BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_40.png|"Your mom said to say I could have just one peanut butter square but not til after they cool down." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_42.png|"I'm Catbug!" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_44.png|"Yeah! Everything is okay!" Catbug (episode) 5.PNG|"Yeah. But I don't know how to make myself go there." Catbug (episode) 6.PNG|"Maybe it may never happen again." Catbug (episode) 7.PNG|"AAAAAHHH!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 54.PNG|"Sugar peas!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 56.PNG|"Okay!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 61.PNG|"Throw a blanket over it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 65.PNG|"Put a little fence around it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 67.PNG|"Why would you do that?" BW - Catbug (Ep) 70.PNG|"Hahaha!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 76.PNG|"Pony Lords,..." BW - Catbug (Ep) 78.PNG|"Aaaaaaah!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 88.PNG|"Another note!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 91.PNG|"Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips! I don't know him." BW - Catbug (Ep) 96.PNG|"Bedtime!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 105.PNG Mexican Touchdown fgsfgsdfgsdgsdgsdg.png Hamster Priest BW_-_Hamster_Priest_004.png BW - Hamster Priest Teaser 5.png Take her away!.png The Dark Lord Catbug.png Jelly Kid Forever Catbuwalks.jpg| CatbugJellyKid.jpg|Catbug meets Jelly Kid Catbugcrayons.jpg CatbugShameCone.jpg|Catbug attends Jelly Kid's funeral wearing a "cone of shame." References: Was referenced by Burnie Burns in a Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure and Podcast. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Wallow's Pets Category:Recurring Characters